1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for establishing a graphical user interface (‘GUI’) theme.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Computer systems today have graphical user interfaces that enable a human user to interact with and control the computer system. Such graphical user interfaces are made up of many discrete components such toolbars, buttons, windows, scroll bars and the like. Current methods of assigning colors to those components include manual assignment of one color to each component. Moreover, digital images and digital videos contain many colors that could be used to derive a color scheme for the components of a graphical user interface, but current processes of such a derivation is manual, time consuming, and inefficient.